


Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Akari le gasta bromas a Kyouko :3
Kudos: 3





	Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Este fic no tiene sentido. Ni las personalidades de los personajes son las mismas ni lo que pasa en él tiene la más mínima lógica. Está hecho solo para reír y en plan de broma, coincidiendo con que hoy es el día de los inocentes en Japón, por eso lo publico hoy. Es un fic de broma, así que no os lo toméis en serio.

Chinatsu abrió la puerta de la sala del Club del Entretenimiento, saludando al entrar.

– Hola, chicas.

– Hola, Chinatsu-chan. – Respondieron igualmente Yui y Kyouko, a lo que esta última se extrañó al ver que venía sola.

– Chinatsu-chan, ¿dónde está Akari?

– ¡Estoy aquí, Kyouko-chan!

Kyouko se giró y vio que tenía justo enfrente de la mesa a Akari.

– ¿Akari? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– ¡He estado aquí desde el principio!

– Ah, ¿en serio? Lo siento, como no tienes presencia no te había visto.

– ¡Pero si te he saludado y todo!

– ¿Ah sí?

– ¡Pero si tú también me has saludado!

– En realidad he saludado a Yui, a ti ni te he visto.

– ¡Kyouko-chan, eres mala!

– Lo siento, – dijo Kyouko encogiéndose se hombros – no es culpa mía que no tengas presencia.

– ¡Ya basta!

Akari golpeó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo y asustando un poco a sus amigas.

– … ¿Akari?

– Siempre pones esa excusa de la falta de presencia para burlarte de mí. ¿Crees que eso es divertido?

– Eh… ¿Sí?

– ¡Pues para mí es molesto! – Ese grito volvió a asustar a sus amigas. – Siempre te estás burlando de mí con mi falta de presencia. ¿Sabes lo que me molesta eso? Tal vez para ti sea divertido, pero es doloroso para mí. Cada vez que te ríes de mí y yo me siento mal da la sensación de que te divierta que lo pase mal.

– Akari, eso no es verdad.

– ¡Pues es lo que parece! No sabes lo que me duele que una de las amigas que tengo desde que tengo memoria se burle de mi desgracia. ¿Cómo puedes considerarte mi amiga?

Tanto Kyouko como Yui como Chinatsu estaban sorprendidas por esas palabras de Akari.

– Akari… No sabía que pudiera afectarte tanto. Para mí solo eran bromas…

– Pues a mí me dolían.

– Lo siento… Es verdad que nunca pensé en tus sentimientos. Solo pensaba en divertirme yo sin tener en cuenta cómo te sentías. Para compensarte, te dejaré que me hagas bromas y te burles de mí todo lo que quieras.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¡Sí! Gástame todas las bromas que quieras y búrlate de mí tanto como quieras. Así estaremos a la par.

Akari, feliz, asintió.

– Está bien.

**Al día siguiente**

– ¡Hola a todas! ¡La gran Kyouko-chan ya ha llegado! – Fue la salutación de Kyouko al entrar al Club del Entretenimiento.

– Ah, Kyouko-chan, llegas justo a tiempo. – Respondió Akari, la única que estaba allí, ya que Yui y Chinatsu se tuvieron que quedar un poco más en clase, pues hoy les tocaba limpiar sus respectivas aulas.

Kyouko vio que sobre la mesa había una moneda y una botella de plástico con agua.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es un truco de magia que me ha enseñado una compañera de clase.

– ¿Magia?

– Sí. – Akari colocó la botella de agua encima de la moneda. – Mira por el agujero de la botella. – Kyouko se acercó a la mesa y miró por el agujero. – ¿Ves la moneda?

– Sí.

– Bien. – Kyouko se apartó y Akari tapó la botella con un pañuelo. – Ahora digo la palabra mágica… Mágica. Y la moneda ha desaparecido.

– ¡¿En serio?!

– Sí. – Respondió Akari retirando el pañuelo. – Mira por el agujero, ya verás como no la ves.

– ¡A ver!

En el momento en que Kyouko miró por el agujero, Akari apretó con fuera los laterales de la botella, saliendo con gran fuerza un chorro de agua directamente al ojo de Kyouko. Agua en la que antes había introducido pimienta roja. Esto causó que Kyouko se revolviera en el suelo al grito de:

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Pica, pica! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. No verás nada en un par de horas, jajajajajajaja.

**Al día siguiente**

– Kyouko-chan, ¿quieres pasar el fin de semana en mi casa?

– ¿De verdad? ¡Sí que me gustaría! Gracias por invitarme.

**En casa de Akari**

– Voy a preparar la cena, ¿vale, Kyouko-chan?

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?

– Gracias, puedes preparar la olla, yo voy a cortar las verduras.

Mientras Kyouko preparaba la olla, Akari empezó a cortar las verduras, cuando de pronto, Akari gritó, asustando a Kyouko.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

– ¡Akari! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

– ¡Me he cortado el dedo!

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Déjame ver!

Kyouko rápidamente tomó de la mano de Akari para ver cómo de grave era su herida. Justo en el momento en que le cogió la mano, Akari cortó un dedo de Kyouko.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad eres tú quien se lo ha cortado, jajajajajajaja.

**Después de cenar**

– ¿Quieres darte un baño, Kyouko-chan?

– Sí, gracias.

– Te traeré ropa limpia.

Pocos segundos después de que Kyouko entrara en la bañera, Akari volvió, llamando a Kyouko desde atrás de la puerta del baño.

– Kyouko-chan, he traído la ropa.

Kyouko se extrañó de que Akari tardara tan poco.

– ¿Tan rápido?

Akari abrió la puerta y Kyouko vio que tenía una tostadora conectada a la corriente, la cual tiró a la bañera, electrocutando a Kyouko.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad no era la ropa, jajajajajajaja.

**Un rato después**

Akari estaba metida en la cama, y Kyouko en el futón, listas para dormir, cuando Akari empezó a respirar cada vez más fuerte. Además, cada vez aceleraba más su ritmo y a veces se entrecortaba. Esto preocupó a Kyouko.

– ¿Akari?

– Kyou… ko-chan… No puedo res… pirar…

Alarmada, Kyouko rápidamente salió de su futón y destapó a Akari, inclinándose a su lado.

– ¡Akari! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Antes de que Kyouko pudiera reaccionar, Akari la tiró en la cama, poniéndose encima suyo, y le apretó la cara con el cojín.

– ¡M! Mmm… ¡Mmmm! ¡MMMMMM!

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad eres tú quien no puede respirar, jajajajajajaja.

**Al día siguiente**

Después de levantarse y desayunar, las dos chicas volvieron a la habitación de Akari. Teniendo en cuenta que era domingo, Kyouko preguntó a su amiga si quería ir a algún sitio.

– Ey, Akari, ¿quieres ir al parque, o al cine, o al centro comercial? ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

– No, Kyouko-chan, no podemos salir, pronto va a empezar a llover. ¿No ves esas nubes?

– ¿Eh? – Kyouko se asomó a la ventana, viendo que no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. – Pero mira el sol que haaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH…

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. Bueno, en realidad te he tirado, jajajajajajaja.

**Al día siguiente**

Akari y Kyouko se dirigían al Club del Entretenimiento, pero al intentar abrir Akari la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Akari metió las manos en su bolsillo para sacar la llave del club, pero no la encontró.

– Vaya, no encuentro la llave, me la debo haber dejado en casa. ¿Puedes abrir tú, Kyouko-chan?

– Claro.

Kyouko sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, pero al entrar cayó en un agujero lleno de cañas de bambú que la atravesaron el cuerpo.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad sí que tenía las llaves, jajajajajajaja. – Dijo Akari mientras le enseñaba a Kyouko sus llaves.

**En el club**

Akari abrió el armario para buscar algo, pero se empezó a extrañar al no encontrarlo.

– Kyouko-chan, no encuentro una bolsa de patatas fritas que había guardado. ¿Te las has comido tú?

– No.

– Ya lo sé.

– ¿Eh?

Akari le metió a Kyouko una hostia tal que salió disparada de la sala, rompiendo las puertas correderas, y cayendo al estanque del patio.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad lo que te has comido es esta hostia, jajajajajajaja. – Dijo Akari mientras se comía las patatas de su bolsa.

**Al día siguiente**

_Tienes un nuevo mensaje de Akari_

_**Akari:** _ _Kyouko-chan, he encontrado un juego muy bueno. Se llama Doki Doki Literature Club. ¡Es muy adorable y muy kawaii! Te lo recomiendo._

**3 horas después**

_**Kyouko:** _ _Akari… ¿Qué cojones es esto…?_

_**Akari: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja** _

_**Kyouko:** _ _¿A-Akari?_

 _**Akari: HAƧ ƆAI** _ _**ꓷ** _ _**Oˎ** _ _**ꓘ** _ _**YOU** _ _**ꓘ** _ _**O-ƆHAИ** _

_**Kyouko:** _ _¿Aka…_

_Aʞɒɿi ʜɒ ɔɒmdiɒbo ƨυ ʇoɈo bǝ qǝɿʇil. Aʜoɿɒ ǝƨɈɒ ɔon loƨ oįoƨ γ lɒ doɔɒ qixǝlɒbɒƨ ǝn nǝϱɿo γ ɔon ǝl ɔυǝllo ɿoɈo._

_**iɿɒʞA:**_ _Estoy detrás de ti_ :)

Kyouko se giró encontrándose con Akari con los ojos y la boca pixeladas en negro y el cuello roto. Antes de que Kyouko pudiera gritar Akari le **?|å½=üÔÚ=å×?|iuy1üÕ?yq…=ë7:U9?z[=Ë^ç=ôP«?|å½=ë7:U9?z[=± Ø:** **U9?z[=± Ø:?zqI=™\J=ÿœ?}Fßcy y?vm=È4P€~à?vŠ9=± Ø:?zqI=ë7:U9?z[=…[=± Ø:?zqI=™\J=ÿœ?}Fcy y?vm=z[=…ûYƒ!:?väì=mHÛE‡‰?zÀö=± Ø:?zqI=È4P€~à?vŠ9=M"JPØ.?}‹9=™E¿?}Êc0š6„ŸM?wC0™rH?{æ87H€ü?{i¸J¾ &„¤æ²?r[ë¼ßúû¤õú?r?o¼ÉVÛ„õ?w#:¸µÄKà?lp!¼õÞ$ÄJw?lPt¼ßúû¤õú?r?o¸z!‑¤æ²?r[ë½£Â,?l ½"Í±¢ø** **?zqI=™\J=ÿœ?}Fßcy y?vm=È4P€~à?vŠ9=± Ø:?zqI=ë7:U9?[=±Ø:zqI=™\J=ÿœ?}Fcy y?vm=z[=…ûYƒ!:?väì=mHÛE‡‰?zÀö=± Ø:?zqI=È4P€~à?vŠ9=M"JPØ.?}‹9=™E¿?}Êc0š6„ŸM?wC0™rH?{æ87H€ü?{i¸J¾ &„¤æ²?r[ë¼ßúû¤õú?r?o¼ÉVÛ„õ?w#:¸µÄKà?lp!¼õÞ$ÄJw?lPt¼ßúû¤õú?r?o¸z!‑¤æ²?r[ë½£Â,?l ½"Í±¢ø?qø¸¼ßúû¤õú?r?o¼õÞ$ÄJw?lPt½…ë´ƒÝ?vå=¼ÉVÛ„õ?w#:¼ßúû¤õú?r?o½"Í±¢ø?qø¸½…ë´ƒ Ý?vå=½"Í±¢ø?qø¸½Þ—ó q?q"»**

**ИIꟻ**

**Sólo Akari**

– Kyouko-chan, ¿quieres participar en el Ice Bucket Challenge?

– ¿Eso es lo de tirarse un cubo de agua congelada por encima?

– Sí.

– ¿Eso no pasó de moda hace años?

– Sí, pero pensé que ya que no lo hiciste en su momento podrías hacerlo ahora.

– Mmm… No sé, lo de tirarme agua helada por encima no me hace mucha gracia, qué quieres que te diga…

– Vamos, yo también lo haré.

– Mmm… está bien.

**En el parque**

Las dos chicas se encontraban una enfrente a otra con un cubo de agua al lado de cada una.

– Bien, yo primero. – Akari cogió el cubo de agua y se lo tiró por encima. – ¡Joder hostia puta cago en todo qué frío!

– Akari, esa lengua.

– Perdón, quiero decir… ¡Ah, rayos, qué fría!

– Bien, ahora yo. – Kyouko cogió el cubo y se lo echó por encima. Sin embargo, se extrañó al no sentir nada de frío. – ¿Eh? Akari, esta agua no está fría.

Akari sacó una caja de cerillas, encendió una y se la tiró a Kyouko, prendiéndose fuego.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad no era agua sino alcohol, jajajajajajaja.

– Mira, mamá, una niña en llamas.

– No mires, hija, que te puedes quedar ciega.

**Al día siguiente**

– Kyouko-chan, ¿quieres participar en una partida de paintball?

– ¿Paintball? Eso es lo de dispararse con pistolas de pintura, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Han abierto un centro cerca. ¿Quieres venir?

– ¡Claro! ¡Será divertido!

**En el centro de paintball**

Kyouko estaba escondida detrás de una pared, lista para salir a atacar.

– _Bien, prepárate, Akari, no voy a tener ninguna piedad._

Kyouko salió a toda velocidad dispuesta a atacar, pero Akari ya la estaba esperando fuera y la cosió a tiros.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad son pistolas de verdad, jajajajajajaja.

**Al día siguiente**

– Kyouko-chan, he encontrado un gatito muy bonito cerca de la escuela. ¿Quieres verlo?

– ¿Un gatito? ¡Claro! ¿Dónde está?

– Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Akari guió a Kyouko hasta un pequeño descampado que había cerca de la escuela. En uno de los rincones, bajo una pequeña cubierta, había una caja de cartón un poco grande.

– El gatito suele dormir ahí dentro.

– A ver si está. Gatito… – Dijo Kyouko mientras abría la caja.

Justo al abrirla, una serpiente se le tiró encima mordiéndole la cara, introduciéndola toda en su boca.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan. En realidad no era un gatito, sino una serpiente, jajajajajajaja.

– Akari… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

– ¿De qué?

– De las "bromas" que me estás haciendo.

– ¿Eeeeeh? Dijiste que podía hacerte todas las bromas y burlarme de ti todo lo que quisiera.

– Sí… Lo dije… Pero pensé que serían bromas más normales…

– ¿Más normales? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ya sabes, tipo que me dirías "Kyoukorin~", o que me ignorarías, o que dirías que no tengo presencia… Pero… Tus "bromas" son un poco… Bestias, ¿no crees?

– No, no creo.

– Akari… Me has dejado ciega, me has cortado un dedo, me has electrocutado, me has prendido fuego… ¡Cielos, hasta me has matado varias veces! ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sí, lo creo.

– Mmm… Tal vez tengas razón, a lo mejor ya es momento de parar.

– Por fin… – Suspiró Kyouko, aliviada.

Kyouko y Akari se iban a sentar en el suelo del Club del Entretenimiento, como de costumbre, cada una a un lado de la mesa, pero justo cuando Kyouko se iba a sentar, Akari le advirtió.

– Ah, Kyouko-chan, no te sientes ahí.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

– Nishigaki-sensei estuvo aquí hace un rato para probar uno de sus inventos, y dañó seriamente el techo justo encima de donde ibas a sentarte, y podría caer en cualquier momento. Es mejor que te sientes un poco más a la izquierda.

– Ah, gracias. ¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí a probar sus inventos? ¿No puede hacerlo en el laboratorio?

– Los profesores le han prohibido usar el laboratorio porque estaba destrozando el edificio, y el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para probarlos es este. Y como estamos en este espacio ilegalmente no podemos quejarnos.

– Uh… Bueno, espero que por lo menos lo arregle después.

Kyouko se puso a leer manga y Akari a hacer su tarea. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Akari rompió el silencio.

– Ja ja ja, has caído, Kyouko-chan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Akari? Si no me has gastado ninguna broma.

– La broma era que pararé de hacerte bromas. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Kyouko se estremeció al oír eso.

– ¿Qué…

Antes de que Kyouko pudiera decir nada más, le cayó el techo encima.

– Ja ja ja, has caído Kyouko-chan. En realidad dónde te ibas a sentar era seguro, era la parte en la que te he dicho que te sentaras la que iba a caer, jajajajajajaja.


End file.
